


Night Rider

by Erikapell



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikapell/pseuds/Erikapell





	Night Rider

"we have to go. Come on Jughead, man everyone's going, if we don't show up the Serpents are gonna think we don't care." the lanky, blonde teen named Richie leaned lazily against the beat up pickup truck outside Jugheads trailer, impatiently swallowing down the rest of his beer.

Jughead Jones was bent over his motorcycle, a cigarette dangling lazily from between his lips as he peered around the engine "I don't care what the rest of the Serpents think, we do enough for them anyway, we've been part of the gang for years now, we don't need to hang out at those ridiculous bars. you go if you want, I've got stuff to do." 

Richie rolled his eyes, "I'm not going without you. We gotta go, come on just this one time, I'll buy you all the burgers you want." the tall blonde wiggled his eyebrows and shoved his mysterious friends shoulder.

Jughead straightened up and crossed his arms, raising a brow as Richie folded his hands and mock pouted, Jughead finally cracked a smile and shook his head   
"whatever. lets go," he wiped the grease from his hands on his jeans as Richie stared incredulously at the tall, dark haired boy 

"you cant go like that, you've gotta get changed. you're covered in Grease." 

Jughead wrapped an arm around his friends shoulders putting him in a headlock "you scared of a little dirt Richie Rich?" he teased, tugging the blonde boy away as both the teenagers mounted their bikes, straightening their leather jackets, the snake shaped S displayed proudly on the back.

The Whyte Worm was one of the worst bars in Riverdale, it was located deep in the Southside and was nothing but a room filled with a broken down pool table and cheap décor, alcohol littering every corner, it was the kind of place Jughead absolutely hated but found himself in more often than he would like, he stood outside the wooden doors, his hands clenching into fists as he rolled his neck back, he hated this, all of it, being a serpent, keeping up appearances. It was exhausting and lately he found it harder to sit back and be nothing more than his fathers son, he just wanted to be Jughead Jones, whoever that was.

"come on, I bet they've got peanuts again." Richie breezed past Jughead, his hands out as he headed into the bar. Jughead rolled his eyes again, slipping a cigarette in between his smirking lips. It was gonna be a long night.

the Worm was as crowded as always and Jughead instantly felt the familiar itch he always seemed to get in overpopulated spaces take over his body, the familiar crew was sprawled around the bar but there were a few unfamiliar faces as well. A red haired boy in a tight maroon Tshirt was leaning against the bar, his eyes trained on a girl with matching red hair and her friend, the friend had a fairly expensive pair of pearls on and both the girls were clearly drunk as they danced loosely to the old rock song playing through the juke box, his eyes shifted to a tall Asian boy with shoulders built for the football field, he was leaning close to someone who made something shift in Jugheads stomach.

She was something from an old 1950s noir movie, her silky honey blonde hair was left loose in perfect waves, her cherry red lips stood out against the porcelain of her skin and the startling bright green of her eyes, her body was built for sin and even underneath the tiny white dress she wore he could see curves that were made to be held. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe it. Her fingers were tapping on the bar counter as she laughed at something the boy beside her said, she looked at ease, but the tension in her shoulders told a different story, unlike her drunk friends she seemed to be perfectly sober as she glanced around the bar and sipped on a water bottle.

"she's something to look at huh?" F.P Jones was beside Jughead now, his hand laying heavy on his sons shoulder.

Jughead shook his fathers hand off "what's she doing here?" he asked coldly.

something like hurt flickered in the older mans eyes before he quickly covered it   
"guess they just wanted to have night out, not much to do on the northside, everyone wants a taste of the southside every once in a while. but that one? the pretty blonde in the dress? as odd as it is, I think she fits in the best here." he chuckled, slapping his hand to jugheads back before backing away and into the crowd. 

By the time Jughead looked back to the bar the blonde was gone, her tall friend was chatting up some Serpents daughter by the bar. He glanced to the door and saw a swish of blonde hair and a flash of long legs, putting his cigarette out with the toe of his combat boot he took a deep breath and made his moves towards the door.

she was leaning against the wall, the water bottle still clutched between her hands as her head was resting on the dark red bricks, eyes closed and toes pointed. Jughead pulled another cigarette out and placed it in between his lips, wiping his sweaty palms on the pockets of his jeans, he leaned beside her on the wall 

"nice night" he mumbled, the girl in the dress' eyes snapped open and she stared confused at the leather jacket wearing boy

"sure is, I love summer nights." she sighed dreamily

"I get that." he smiled at her warm eyes, " Jughead Jones. I've never seen you here before, you new to town?" Jughead smirked, puffing on his cigarette 

with twinkling eyes Betty giggled  
" I'm Betty Cooper, what do I not fit in?" she glanced down at her dress playfully " maybe I should get a leather jacket." 

jughead grinned  
" might not be such a bad idea." 

Betty smiled before glancing away  
" my friends wanted to come, they love places like this. I don't think.. Its not really my scene." she shrugged slightly, her eyes coming up to meet his.

Jughead stared deep into her grassy green eyes, they were hauntingly beautiful, in a show of bravery he reached out for hand  
"lets go then." his eyes shifted to his motorcycle and Bettys followed, hers getting wide before she smiled slightly

"really? you'll..you'll take me?"

he brought a hand to the back of his neck  
"I don't have a helmet or anything..." Jughead trailed off.

with one final glance at the bar, Betty gripped the dark haired boys hand

" come on Jughead Jones, the night is young." 

he laughed as the Beautiful blonde girl next door pulled him to the row of bikes.

the night was still young.


End file.
